


The Dance

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien asks for a dance. How could she refuse?





	The Dance

"My lady. I have a request to ask of you."  
"What is it, Estinien?"

The dragoon looked at her with an enigmatic smile. Without a word, he shed his breastplate and helmet, only keeping his gloves, pants and greaves. He extended a hand towards her.

"Will you dance with me?"

***** 

The Warrior of Light stepped out of her boots and tunic, feeling disturbingly vulnerable in her black underarmor. She examined him closely; she might have been around him for a fair amount of time now, it was the first occasion she really got to see him out of his usual, heavy armor. He did remove it at night, but he was quick to put it back on as soon as morning came. She was the only member of the group fortunate enough to have seen him without his helmet so far, and she felt almost honored he was showing himself to her in such a light attire - without anything to truly protect him.

The Warrior of Light, mighty, unbreakable, always ready for the worst, blushed like a maid as the thought struck her: Estinien was extremely well built.

As she admired him, she suddenly felt very self-conscious about her own body. What would he think of the scars across her skin? What would he make of their tremendous height difference? The bastard looked downright perfect, his underarmor hugging him in all the right places, leaving little to no place for imagination. Toned chest, strong arms, and his thighs! He could probably crush someone's head with these.

"Are we doing this?" he asked impatiently.

She shook her head, ashamed that he'd caught her eyeing him like a chunk of fresh meat. She had to keep a cool head; this was Estinien, her friend, her companion! And why was she so concerned about what he'd think of her? This was completely irrelevant.

"No magic, no weapons, right?"  
"Right."

She stretched, getting herself in position. He did the same, a spark in his blue gaze. Oh, he was going to enjoy this thoroughly!

She was the first to lunge forward with a snarl, directing her clenched fist at his jaw. He dodged her attack with ease, stepping aside and taking the opportunity to push her away from him. She recovered in an instant, ready to attack him again. She launched herself at him, trying to make him lose his balance and the cocky smile on his face. Unfazed, he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed absolutely nothing. She recovered easily, but already started feeling frustration. She knew she was heavy, how could he throw her without even breaking a sweat?

"You are quick, I'll admit it," he teased. "But you lack strength."  
"I'll show you!"

She started circling him. Attacking blindly wouldn't work out. She was curious to see what he would do if she simply waited. For now, he was blatantly ignoring her, and even went as far as yawning loudly. She groaned.

"Are you going to attack me, or what?"  
"How impatient you are, mine sweet thing. I have all my time, and I intend on using it."

She threw herself at him, hoping her weight would be enough to knock him down so they could take the fight to the ground - to her advantage! Estinien chuckled and braced himself, ready to take the blow. He grabbed her fist, holding her firmly. She thrashed around, trying to have him release her, but he only strengthened his grip - to the point her hand started hurting. She winced.

"Is that all you can pack without your magic? I am disappointed."

She growled as he released her aching fist. She threw herself at him once more, with all that she had. Estinien scoffed and simply jumped away. She stumbled, but quickly regained her balance. Now she was annoyed.

"Isn't that cheating?"  
"No magic and no weapon, I never said a thing about jumping."

With that said, he jumped once more, but this time, she was the target. She dodged to the side, trying to get out of his reach, but he was swift enough to grab her arm. She gasped as he crashed her back against his chest, his long arms soon wrapping around her, caging her in a tight embrace.

"Do you yield?"

She groaned and tried to kick him. With an annoyed sigh, Estinien simply lifted her, her feet no longer touching solid ground. 

"There is nothing you can do against me," he murmured against her ear. "So, give up?"  
"I won't!"  
"You cannot get out of mine grip. And there is naught you can do to attack me. Why do you persist?"  
"It's a matter of pride! I cannot lose to you!"  
"There is no shame. You are no close combat fighter after all, I was at an advantage. Surely you would have won easily if I had allowed you to use your magic on me."

She sighed heavily, defeated. Her stomach was tied in knots and she felt sick, almost ashamed that she had disappointed him. The fight had only lasted a few minutes, too.

"I yield," she whispered.

She was expecting him to release her, and he did loosen his grip. But instead of letting her go, he buried his face against her neck with a tired sigh. She let out a bitter laugh.

"Tired? Don't pretend, you hardly broke a sweat."  
"Let me just have this, please."  
"... can you at least put me down?"

He complied, yet as soon as she touched the floor, he simply flipped her and held her close once more, digging his nose in her hair. She smiled. At least he wasn't disappointed enough that he'd downright reject her. 

"Are you that touch starved, that you feel the need to ask for a fight?" she teased.  
"I am not touch starved," Estinien mumbled.  
"Too bad, I would have been happy to provide."  
"You would?"

She blushed furiously, struck by the weight of what she'd just blurted out. Now that he was finally opening up to her, she was going to scare him away. She pulled away from him, only to meet with gentle, tender blue eyes. He was looking at her expectantly, hanging on her every word. She lowered her gaze, and realized she was fidgeting. 

"I just... I care about you and your well-being," she admitted.  
"I see."

She felt her heart sink in her stomach. What did she expect? Yet as a wave of sadness started washing over her, she suddenly felt him tug at her hair. He'd picked one of her locks, and softly pressed it to his lips.

"I care about you, too. I shall come to you if I ever feel, what was it? "Touch starved"."

She chuckled, his kind words lifting her worries.

"You know where to find me."


End file.
